


"You look like you need a hug. Come here"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is sad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NO reader insert, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Prompt: ❛❛ You look like you need a hug. Come here. ❜❜  for Crowley x Aziraphale





	"You look like you need a hug. Come here"

“What’s up, angel?” Crowley greeted as he sat down on their bench.

“Hello” Aziraphale replied, in a lower voice than usual.

Crowley leaned on the seat and peered at the angel, immediately growing alarmed of his feeble and quiet attitude. Something was wrong.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale.

“I…” The latter looked down to his intertwined hands. “I’m not quite sure”

“What happened?” Crowley turned his body to him, sitting up straight. “Do I have to kill someone?”

“Heavens, no!” Even though his eyes were clearly sad when they met with Crowley’s, Aziraphale was quite honest in his response. “It’s just… they broke into my bookshop and stole many of the books”

“What?!” The other replied in outrage. “Who the hell did that?!”

“I don’t know” The angel meekly shrugged. “I didn’t get to see them”

“Well, maybe the human police can help you retrieve the books” Crowley nudged him, even if he didn’t get any responses from him. “Right?”

“I suppose…” The angel was clearly heartbroken, and the sight of a crestfallen Aziraphale stirred something within Crowley.

“You look like you need a hug” The demon told him, nudging him again. “Come here”

Aziraphale watched him in shock, surprised by his offer. But Crowley was serious, as his arms were wide open. Honestly, it was an inviting offer and the angel could use some comfort. Especially coming from him.

“Go on…” Crowley tiredly told him. “Before I change my mind”

Aziraphale nodded and snuggled closer to his lean form, immediately feeling slightly better at the close warmth. He sighed, letting him hug him tight.

“Thank you” The angel replied, smiling, as he comfortably leaned his head on Crowley's shoulder.

“Shut up” The latter replied, even if his arms gently tightened around him.


End file.
